Big Time Love
by I'm just me2
Summary: When a new girl named Jess comes to the Palm Woods Kendall falls head over heels in love. Jess falls for him as well and BTR love her as their sister. When Kendall's ex-friend falls for Jess can the 2 stay strong or will he end them? NOW COMPLETE!
1. The real chapter 1

Chapter 1

A.N: Okay so I really wanted to do a Big Time Rush story so here ya go. In here Jo doesn't exist and I don't own anything except for Jess because she's one of my roleplay characters that I made up. Enjoy. Oh and did anyone seen the new Big Time Rush episode last night? I did and I was amazed how the boys made an awesome video at the end and how the fashion designer turned out to be an awesome director. Anyway, here's chapter 1.

Kendall's P.O.V

"So what should we do today? Hit the pool or hit the arcade?" Carlos asked as we entered the lobby of the Palm Woods hotel.

"I'm actually thinking about hitting the rink" I said before I stopped in my tracks.

"Whoa" I said.

James, Logan, and Carlos looked to where I was staring and saw a girl with yellow almost gold hair with red streaks in it and green eyes that reminded me of grass checking in. She was wearing a white top dress with black under it and barely one finger straps. Her shoes were white strap heels.

"She looks like a model" Logan said.

"I think she is" I said.

"Kendall this girl is all yours" James said.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yeah. I have Crystal, Logan has Camille, and Carlos has Stephanie" James said.

I smiled at my friends and walked to the girl.

"Hi" I said.

The girl looked up and said "Hi".

"I'm Kendall" I said holding out my hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jess Cyrus" the girl said shaking my hand.

"The model and Miley Cyrus' cousin?" I asked amazed.

"That's me" Jess said.

"Mr. Knight would you show Jess to her room?" Mr. Bitters said. (A.N: I think that's the manager's name in the show)

"I'd be glad 2" I said as I took one of Jess' suitcases.

Mr. Bitters gave Jess her room key and Jess and I set off for the elevator.

"What suite are you in?" I asked.

"4J" Jess said.

"That's across the hall from me and my friends" I said.

"I'd love to meet your friends" Jess said.

"They're right over there" I said gesturing to James, Logan, and Carlos.

"Cool" Jess said as I led her to my friends.

"Guys this is Jess Cyrus. Jess meet James, Logan, and Carlos" I said.

"Nice to meet you Jess" My 3 friends said.

"Pleasure" Jess said.

"Is that an accent you speak with?" Logan asked.

"Kind of. I'm a bit of everything especially Hawaiian" Jess said.

"I thought I heard a mix of British in there" Carlos said.

"I was born in London so yes you do hear a British accent" Jess said.

"See you guys later. We're going to hit the arcade" James said.

"See ya" I said.

"Nice meeting you" Jess said.

"Same" My friends said before they left.

"They're cool" Jess said as we once again started for the elevators.

"I love working with them" I said as we stepped inside.

I pushed the button and the doors closed.

"What do you guys do out here? I heard this hotel has singers, actors, and models" Jess said.

"Have you heard of Big Time Rush?" I asked.

"Yeah. I read it about them on Deke's blog. I can't wait for their album" Jess said.

"That's us" I said.

"I thought you looked familiar" Jess said.

I smiled and the elevator opened.

I led Jess to her new room. 

"Thanks. It was nice meeting you Kendall but I should get un-packed" Jess said.

"It was nice meeting you 2. Hey if I'm not being 2 forward do you wanna go see a movie later?" I asked.

"Sure. That'd be great" Jess said as she opened the door to her apartment.

"Cool. I'll pick you up at 7" I said.

"See ya then" Jess said as she went inside and shut her door.

"Yeah see ya then" I said before heading down to the pool with a huge smile on my face.

A,N: How will the date go? Should I continue this or not? Review please.


	2. Date, Jealously, and a relationship

Chapter 2

A.N: Okay so here's chapter 2. I don't own any songs that will appear in this chapter and if you guys are reading my Percy Jackson story know that Demi won't be a Mary-Sue for much longer. Here's Jess and her twin brother Harry to say the dis-claimer.

Harry: Hey twin.

Jess: Hi Harry. I'm Just Me2 doesn't own anything except me.

Harry: Right and like she mentioned earlier she also doesn't own any songs that will appear in this chapter.

Jess: Enjoy.

The chapter:

-6:30 that night-

Jess' P.O.V

"When are you going to tell Kendall that you have a crazy ex-abusive boyfriend who is practically stalking you?" My twin brother's best friend Ron said.

"The boy is your brother so you better just be happy I'm friends with you at all" I said avoiding the question.

"Don't avoid the question" Ron said.

"Fine. I'll tell him when I know him better. Happy?" I asked as I ran my fingers through my soft hair.

"Yes" Ron said as Harry entered the room.

"Harry why are you friends with Ron?" I asked as I put my brush down. I picked up my bag of lip-stick and looked through it until I pulled out my blue lip-stick.

Lipstick:

"I don't know maybe because he's cool" Harry said.

"Thanks mate" Ron said smiling as he hugged Harry. Harry hugged him back.

"And you guys make fun of me for doing that to my friends?" I asked.

Ron and Harry pulled apart and glared at me.

"Isn't that dress a little short?" Harry asked.

I looked down at my dress.

Dress:

Shoes:

"This is the dress you bought me before we moved here. You said you loved it" I said mimicking Harry.

Harry mimicked me back and Ron joined him.

"Cool it both of you or I will tell everyone in this hotel that you are both gay and dating" I said sick of their childish ways.

Harry and Ron instantly stopped and they fell silent.

"Good boys" I said.

"We're going for a drive. Have fun" Harry said. He and Ron left and I finished applying my make-up. As I finished I grabbed my purse. Sitting in a chair, I grabbed a magazine nearby and read since it was only 6:45.

-7 o'clock-

There was a knock on my door and I put the magazine back before standing up. I opened the door and there stood Kendall. "Cute" I said looking at him up and down.

Kendall's outfit:

"Thanks. You look amazing" Kendall said and I blushed.

"Thank you but aren't you a little over-dressed for a movie date?" I asked.

"Actually I was hoping we could go to our school's prom instead of a movie" Kendall said.

"I'd love to go to the prom. We can see a movie anytime" I said.

Kendall took my hand and led me to his car.

He opened the door for me and I climbed in.

He shut the door then went to the driver's side and got in. We buckled up and he drove to the dance.

-At the dance-

Kendall parked then got out. He came to my side, opened the door, and offered his hand to me. "My lady" he said.

I took his hand and he helped me out of the car. "Thank you very much kind sir" I said faking an accent.

Kendall and I laughed then headed into the dance.

"Hey Kendall" A voice said.

Kendall and I turned and saw a boy with white blonde hair. The boy was wearing a white shirt with a tie and jeans.

"Aaron. What's up man?" Kendall asked as he and the boy did a fist-pound.

"Not much. Who's the girl?" Aaron asked looking at me up and down. I was instantly disgusted but I didn't show it.

"Jess Cyrus. She's my date tonight" Kendall said.

"Cool. Nice to meet you Jess. I'm Aaron Carter" Aaron said.

"Nice to meet you 2 Aaron" I said.

"We're going to dance" Kendall said leading me away from Aaron.

As Kendall and I started dancing to a song he noticed I was un-comfortamble so he stopped and asked "What's wrong? Do you not want to be here?"

"I want to be here Kendall it's just I think Aaron was checking me out" I said.

"I've known Aaron for years. He wouldn't do that to me. You're probably just freaked out about being here since it's your first night in a famous city like L.A" Kendall said.

I sighed and walked outside annoyed.

"Jess wait" Kendall said running after me.

I stopped and turned to him. "What?" I asked.

"I didn't mean it like that" Kendall said.

"Kendall I've been practically everywhere and like I said I want to be here at the dance. I really like you Kendall but Aaron just freaks me out" I said.

"I'll keep an eye on him and I really like you 2" Kendall said.

We re-entered the dance and went back to dancing. Soon a slow song came on.

"Want to dance?" Kendall asked.

"Of course" I said taking his hand. Kendall wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

We started dancing and I felt like I was on Cloud 9.

Kendall stared into my eyes and I looked back into his.

"I really do like you Jess" Kendall said.

"I really like you 2 Kendall" I said.

"Then will you be the only girl I will forever love? We just met today but I already feel like I can't live without you by my side and"

At that point I cut Kendall off with a kiss.

He kissed me back and after a minute we pulled away.

"That was a nice way of telling me to shut up" Kendall said.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked.

"What was the answer again?" Kendall asked.

I chuckled and kissed him again.

He kissed me back and after a minute we pulled back.

"Do you want to go out with me and be my girl?" Kendall asked.

I laughed and said "Yes Kendall I will be the only girl you will forever love".

Kendall smiled and I laid my head on his shoulder.

He held me close to him as we continued to dance.

Little did we know, Aaron had been watching us the entire time. He had seen us kiss and he had also heard Kendall asking me to be his girlfriend and me saying yes.

"Kendall Knight this means war" Aaron muttered to himself as fire burned in his eyes.

A.N: Uh oh. What's gonna happen next? What's Aaron going to do to try and break Jess and Kendall up? What will Harry, Ron, James, Logan, Carlos, Katie, Camille, the other girlfriends of the gang, and Mrs. Knight say when they find out Jess and Kendall are together? Will Jess tell Kendall about Ron's brother Bill? Review and find out in the next chapter. Oh and side note: This was just over 21 pages long so cool.


	3. Telling the gang, dream, and a shoot

Another chapter

A.N: What's up guys? I haven't updated this story for a while and I realized I wanted to plus I'm bored. Oh if you are familiar with my Percy Jackson story I'm A What sorry but I deleted the story. I had no idea where it was going and honestly, I didn't really like it very much. Here's Aaron and his brother Nick to say the dis-claimer. Oh side note: Miley Goes To Hogwarts will be updated after this is posted or maybe later tonight. I will get the next chapter done today though. I promise.

Aaron: -too busy coming up with plans to get Jess-

Nick: Ok my brother is out of it right now. I'm Just Me2 doesn't own anything except Jess. On with the chapter.

-Back at the hotel-

Nobody's P.O.V

"Are you sure you want to tell them?" Kendall asked as he and Jess stopped at the door of his apartment.

"Yes" Jess said. Kendall opened the door and the 2 entered.

"Hey guys" The gang said.

"Hey" Kendall and Jess said.

"What did you wanna tell us?" James asked as everyone sat on the couch.

"Well...you guys all know Jess and I went on a date tonight" Kendall began.

The gang nodded and Jess saw that Kendall was getting nervous. She said "We're dating now".

The gang just stared at the 2 for a moment. Finally, Harry said in a fake girl "Oh my god I am so excited for you".

Jess rolled her eyes and Harry dropped the girl voice. He said "Seriously I am happy for you 2 though".

"Thanks" Kendall & Jess said together.

"If Kendall is happy then I accept your relationship" Mrs. Knight said.

"Thanks mom" Kendall said and Jess smiled softly.

"Promise me you won't hurt my brother?" Katie asked Jess.

"I promise" Jess said.

Katie smiled and Ron shot Jess a 'tell everyone now' look.

Jess knew what he meant and she said "I have something to tell everyone".

"What is it Jess?" James asked.

Jess told the gang about Bill and their entire relationship. Her voice nearly cracked as she told about the abuse she had gone through but she stayed strong and finished her story.

"Oh my god" Logan said.

"We'll protect you Jess. Kendall is like a brother to us and now that you're dating him you're our sister" Carlos said.

"Thanks guys" Jess said.

"If Bill comes around here I will hurt him" Kendall said.

"We had better get back to our room. See you guys in the morning" Harry said after a bit. The gang waved and Jess, Ron, and Harry left.

"I didn't think you actually had the guts to tell them about Bill" Ron said as Jess walked out of her walk-in closet. Jess shut the door of her closet wearing a tank top and sweatpants. She didn't really like wearing pajamas so she always wore sweatpants and a tank top to bed.

The tank top:

Sweatpants:

Justin Bieber? Oh god I love him" Ron said in a very odd girly voice. Jess knew he was being serious but the girly voice was annoying.

"Can you guys please not speak in girly voices anymore? It's odd and it gives me head-aches" Jess said.

"Sure" Harry said.

"Deal" Ron said dropping the girly voice.

Jess looked in her mirror and saw she was breaking out once again.

"Geez I hate pimples" Jess said.

"Why not try Proactiv? It works for Ron and I" Harry said.

Jess turned to her brother and Harry threw her a bottle.

Jess caught it and read it. It said 'Rodan & Fields Proactiv Solution Refining Mask deep cleans helps to minimize pores. Sulfur acne treatment. 1 OZ. 28 g'

Jess opened the bottle and Harry explained what she had to do.

"Here goes nothing" Jess said. She followed the instructions and after 10 minutes she washed her face with water.

"I'm going to bed. Night Jess. Night Harry" Ron said as he headed to his room.

"Night Ron" Jess and Harry said. Ron went into his room and shut the door.

"I'm going to bed 2. Night sis" Harry said as he went to his room.

"Night" Jess said as she shut her bedroom door behind Harry. She went to her bed and got into it. She fell asleep and dreamed.

The dream:

_"Hello?" Jess asked as she looked all around. She was in the lobby of the Palm-woods hotel but there was nobody around._

_ Suddenly, she heard someone yell her name. Jess turned and saw Aaron advancing on Kendall. Aaron was holding a knife and Kendall just looked scared. _

_ "Dude just put the knife down and we can pretend this never happened" Kendall said. _

_ " I don't think so Kendall. If I can't have Jess then nobody can" Aaron said as he got closer and closer to Kendall. Jess tried to run and help Kendall but she felt like she was being held back by somebody. All she could do was watch as fear flooded through her body. Kendall backed up against a wall._

_ Araron said "Nice knowing you Kendall". Aaron raised the knife and stabbed Kendall in the heart. Kendall gasped then he fell back against the wall and slid down to the floor dead._

End of dream

"Kendall" Jess yelled as she sat up in her bed fully awake. She was also crying.

-Across the hall-

Kendall was just falling asleep when he heard Jess yell his name and it sounded like she was crying. He quickly got out of bed and with the other boys he went across the hall to her apartment. He knocked on the door loudly and Harry answered it.

"What are you guys doing here?" Harry asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Kendall explained and Harry let them in. "Jess' room is right there" Harry said pointing.

Kendall ran to Jess' room and opened the door to find his girlfriend sitting in bed crying.

Kendall dashed to the bed and he sat on the bed. He took Jess in his arms.

Jess realized that someone was holding her and she looked up through her teary eyes to see Kendall.

"Kendall" Jess said clinging to him.

"Are you alright? I heard you yell my name" Kendall said as James, Logan, and Carlos each grabbed chairs and sat near Jess' bed.

Jess told the gang about her night-mare and the 4 boys looked shocked.

"It was just a dream though" Logan said.

"I know but it felt so real" Jess said.

"Do you guys want to sleep here? I talked to your mom and it's fine" Harry said appearing at the door-way,

"We'd like that. Thanks Harry" Kendall said.

"No problem. Good night guys. Love you Jess" Harry said.

"Night" The boys said.

"Love you 2 Harry" Jess said.

Harry left for his room.

"Where do we sleep?" Carlos asked Jess.

"The sofas pull out into beds with pillows, comforters, and blankets already on them" Jess said.

The 3 boys pulled out each sofa and discovered they did become beds.

Soon enough James, Logan, and Carlos were fast asleep.

"Is it fine if I sleep in your bed with you?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah it's fine" Jess said.

Kendall went into the bathroom to put on his pajamas and Jess was glad her new bed was a king sized bed. Soon, Kendall re-appeared and climbed into Jess' bed with her. Jess rolled onto her side and Kendall wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him. Jess' head was resting against his chest and they both fell asleep.

-The next morning-

Jess woke up and checked her phone. She had a text from her manager and it said 'Don't forget your cheer-leader fashion shoot at 2:30. See ya there'.

Jess texted back 'I never forget a job. I'll be there'.

Jess sent the text and saw it was almost noon.

Luckily, at that moment Kendall woke up and un-wrapped his arms from Jess.

"Morning almost after-noon" Jess said as she sat up in her bed.

"Morning. What are you doing today?" Kendall asked.

"I have a cheer-leader fashion shoot in about 2 and a half hours" Jess said.

"Cool. Mind if we join you and watch?" Kendall asked.

"Not at all" Jess said.

The other boys awoke and went back to their apartment to eat brunch and change.

Jess took a quick shower. When she was done she blow-dried her hair, straightened it with her in-styler, and changed. She checked herself out in the mirror and said "Dang".

Skirt:

"I think I can wear a tube top but I better call and make sure plus I need to ask if the boys can watch the shoot" Jess said to herself. She grabbed her phone and called her manager Miranda.

Phone convo: (M for Miranda and J for Jess)

M: -answers the phone- Miranda here.

J: Hey Miranda. It's Jess.

M: Jess dear what's up? -she and Jess are amazing friends and to Jess she's a very loving older sister-

J: I was hoping my friends could come to the shoot today and also are tube tops allowed?

M: Yes and yes.

J: Okay thanks. See you at 2:30.

M: See ya then girl.

J: -hangs up-

End phone convo

Shirt:

Shoes:

Jess packed other tube tops, other cheer-leader skirts, and other high heels into her shoulder bag. She left her room and went into the kitchen.

"What are you wearing?" Ron asked.

"Today's my cheer-leader fashion shoot so I have to wear something sexy" Jess said.

"I can tell you're ready to do this 1. Have fun" Harry said.

Jess left her apartment and met up with the guys near the elevator.

"Don't cheer-leaders usually wear sneakers?" Logan asked as they got into the elevator.

"It's supposed to be like a sexy cheer-leader kind of photo-shoot" Jess explained.

"Have you ever done this kind of photo-shoot before?" James asked.

"Yeah. When you're a model like me and you always do photo-shoots you deal with whatever you have to wear" Jess answered.

"You make a cute cheer-leader" Kendall said making Jess smile.

When the elevator stopped the friends exited the lobby and Jess saw someone checking her out. She made a face as she saw it was...

A.N: Who's checking her out? Also leave me a review saying if you guys get pimples. If you do what do you use to get rid of them? Oh this was just a little over 30 pages long so yay! I've never written a chapter on Fanfiction this long before. Read and review. Thanks.


	4. Talk in the lobby and the photo shoot

Chapter 4

A.N: Okay so it's Veteran's Day and I have no school for the next three days so I decided to update this story but first 2 things. 1: Thank you all past and present marines for everything you do for us. Without you we wouldn't be as safe as we are right now. 2.: Here are Ron and his cousin Hermione to say the disclaimer.

Ron: I'm Just Me2 doesn't own Big Time Rush, Harry Potter, or Aaron and Nick Carter.

Hermione: All she owns is Jess.

Quick announcement: I'm changing Aaron's and Nick's last names from Carter to Jones. They will still sing the same songs they originally do but their last names are just different. Enjoy.

Nobody's P.O.V

...Aaron and Nick were both staring at Jess as she and the boys stepped out of the elevator.

Remembering her dream Jess stepped closer to Kendall.

"I'm not going anywhere. Relax" Kendall said taking her hand in his.

Jess smiled up at him and the five friends started across the lobby.

"Hey Kendall, Jess" Aaron called as they were nearing the door.

"So close" Jess muttered to herself as they spun around to face Aaron.

"What's up?" Kendall asked.

"Where are you guys going and why is Jess wearing a cheer-leader outfit that looks so hot on her?" Aaron asked as he eyed Jess' body.

"Get those eyes up and wipe that smirk off your face before I smack it off" Jess said disgusted and a little angry.

Aaron instantly looked up at Jess and continued to smirk.

'_If Kendall wasn't holding my hand right now I would've slapped the smirk off Aaron's face by now' _Jess thought.

Instead she said "We're on our way to my photo shoot and if we don't leave now we're going to be late".

"What a coincidence. Nick and I were going to ask you guys if you wanted to hang out. We can all go to your shoot" Aaron said.

"Actually Aaron you and I are going to a concert" Nick said jumping to the rescue.

"Thank you" Jess mouthed to him.

Nick mouthed back "No problem".

"Oh yeah. How about we all meet up later then?" Aaron asked.

"The sushi place near the recording studio?" James asked.

"Sounds great. See you guys there" Aaron said.

As he walked away he purposely bumped into Jess so he could touch her body.

With her free arm Jess elbowed him hard in the chest as he did so.

Rubbing his chest Aaron shot a look Jess' way as he went with Nick to their show.

"Was that necessary?" Kendall asked once Aaron and Nick were gone.

"Yes it was. Did you not see he purposely bumped into me just so he could feel the touch of my body against his?" Jess asked a disgusted look on her face.

"I did but I thought he tripped or it was on accident" Kendall said.

"Kendall Aaron likes me. The dream last night, him looking at my body when he first started talking to us, him wanting to come to my photo shoot, and him wanting to meet up with all of us later. Everything points to him liking me" Jess said.

"So what Nick said was him helping you out?" Kendall asked finally catching on.

"Yeah. I've known Nick since I met him backstage at a Backstreet Boys concert. Miley got me the tickets and back-stage passes for my birthday a few years ago, Nick and I met, we ex-changed numbers, became friends, and we keep in touch a lot. He thinks of me as a little sister and that's the only way he likes me. He's cool" Jess said.

Kendall nodded and checked his watch. He said "It's 2:15".

"My photo shoot is in 15 minutes. We need to go now" Jess said.

The five friends ran out of the lobby and into Jess' car.

"Logan you drive. Be careful but drive fast" Jess said throwing Logan her keys.

Logan caught them and got into the driver's seat.

The others got in, buckled up, and Logan turned the car on.

Jess gave him directions and he drove to the studio.

-At the photo shoot-

"Jess there you are and who are your friends?" Miranda asked as she rushed over to Jess and Big Time Rush.

"Miranda this is Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos. Kendall is my new boyfriend and James, Logan, and Carlos say they are my brothers now. Guys this is my manager and to me a very loving older sister Miranda" Jess said waving her hand at each boy.

"Hello. Nice to meet you boys. Why do you guys say you're practically Jess' brothers?" Miranda asked.

"Well we're all practically brothers in our band and since Jess is dating Kendall it's like she's our sister" Logan said.

"Interesting but we need to get started. Boys you can stand behind the camera and watch" Miranda said pointing.

The boys went behind the camera and the photo shoot started.

A.N: Next chapter is the sushi dinner. Will Aaron continue to try to flirt with Jess or will she set him straight? Can Kendall control this anger or will he punch Aaron in the face? Reviews are nice so please review.


	5. Sushi, beach, Aaron, and Bill returns?

Chapter 5

A.N: I am so sorry. I had to re-write this entire chapter because for some reason it didn't save. I was super mad but now I can really write this and post it before tomorrow. I should be at school right now but the weather is horrible so my mom doesn't want me out there and I'm sick anyway so here's Kendall and Aaron to say the disclaimer. Oh and quick announcement: Ron's last name is Jonas, Harry and Jess' last name is Cyrus, and Hermione's last name is also Jonas. Ron and Hermione are both cousins of the Jonas Brothers and Hermione will appear in the next chapter because she's moving to the Palm Woods to become a famous fashion designer. Here's the disclaimer:

Aaron: I will have Jess.

Kendall: We are so not friends anymore. I'm Just Me2 doesn't own anything except Jess. Enjoy.

-After the photo shoot-

Jess' P.O.V

While James, Logan, and Carlos talked to Miranda I went to Kendall.

"You looked amazing doing that photo shoot!" Kendall said.

"Thanks. I better get changed for the sushi dinner," I said.

"After the dinner do you want to sneak away from our friends and go to the beach alone?" Kendall asked.

"Sure but my swimsuits are back at the hotel," I said.

"We can stop by the hotel, change, then go. Also I hope you're really hungry today," Kendall said.

"Haven't eaten yet," I said.

"I packed a real picnic dinner with a blanket for the beach. We can eat then swim and have fun," Kendall said.

"Sounds amazing," I said then went to change.

I closed the door of my dressing room and took off my cheer-leader outfit.

I put on a leopard spotted dress that ended at the top of my knee caps with ruffles at the bottom and it said 'Be who you want to be'.

I put my favorite black leggings under the dress then I zipped open my shoulder bag and after searching for a bit I found my favorite brown and black high heels.

I took off my other high heels, put them back into the bag, then I slid the new ones on.

Going over to the make-up counter I took the little gold hoop earrings I was currently wearing and put them on the counter.

I slid in my favorite black cross earrings with little black gems on them and then put on the matching necklace.

I grabbed my shoulder bag, carefully swept all the things I had on my make-up counter into the large side pouch, and zipped it shut.

I exited my dressing room shutting the door behind me.

I walked to where the boys were waiting and asked "Ready to go guys?"

The boys turned to me and their eyes went wide.

"You look great," All 4 boys said.

"Thanks. Let's go," I said.

We all headed to the car and got in.

Logan started the car and Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars started playing.

Kendall sang

"Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She wont believe me  
And its so, its so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see

But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think its so sexy

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Oh you know, you know, you know  
Id never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking  
If you look okay  
You know I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Yeah"

"I know who that song was for" James said then he pointed his thumb at me.

Kendall grinned and nodded.

I blushed and kissed him on the cheek.

Kendall grinned and Logan pulled up at the sushi place.

I put my shoulder bag down on the ground and went to get out of the car.

Kendall got out then turned to me and extended his hand to me.

"My lady" he said.

I smiled and taking his hand stepped out of my car.

Logan locked it then put the keys into his jeans pocket.

We entered the sushi restaurant and immediately spotted Nick and Aaron.

"Remember he tries anything I will stop him" Kendall whispered to me as we made our way over to the table.

I nodded and sat down next to Kendall.

"Hey guys," Nick said.

"Hey," The 5 of us said.

"You look hot tonight Jess," Aaron said eying my dress and raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Hey Aaron eyes up here and off my girlfriend's body," Kendall snapped.

Aaron's eyes instantly went up and he looked at Kendall.

"Since when did you become aware of me checking her out?" Aaron asked.

"Since this morning in the lobby. I get that you think Jess is cute but lay off. She's my girlfriend," Kendall said.

"Not for much longer," Aaron said as a smirk began to form on his lips.

Kendall's hand clenched into a fist.

Seeing this I quickly put my hand on top of his.

Kendall looked at me then I felt his fist un-clench and his hand held mine.

All throughout the dinner Aaron kept trying to flirt with me and I knew Kendall was getting mad but I kept my hand on his and finally I said "Aaron stop flirting with me. I'm not interested in you and I never will be. I'm dating Kendall and I'm really happy with him. You're not going to break us up so don't even try."

"I will break you two up and you will be mine Jess," Aaron said.

"Think whatever you want because it's never going to happen," I said paying the check.

BTR and I left and Logan un-locked my car.

We climbed in and Logan started driving back to the hotel.

"How dare he think he can break you guys up just so he can get you Jess," James said making a disgusted face.

"It's never going to happen so he needs to get that through his head," I said leaning back against my seat.

"Let's hope he learns it soon," Carlos said.

Logan agreed and we arrived at the hotel.

-At the beach with Jess and Kendall-

Kendall spread out a blanket and together we sat down on it.

"Hope you're still hungry for a picnic," Kendall said.

"Of course," I said.

We ate, then swam and laughed for a bit.

Finally, after we were both dry we sat down on the blanket looking up at the stars.

"The stars are really beautiful tonight," I said.

"Not as beautiful as you are," Kendall said.

"You're two sweet," I said blushing.

We looked at each other and leaned in.

Just as our lips were about to meet I heard a voice yell "Jess,"

I looked over my shoulder and gasped as I saw a tall boy running towards me and Kendall.

Kendall looked two and asked "Who is that Jess?"

"Bill. Ron's brother and the abusive ex I told you about," I said.

A.N: and that's the end of Chapter 5. How did Bill find Jess? Are Bill and Aaron a team in breaking Kendall and Jess up? Will Bill try to hurt Jess or will she have enough strength to handle him? What will the others say about Bill's return? What is Aaron going to do to break the couple up? Review please. This was 32 pages long and the last time I wrote this chapter it was a lot longer and it didn't exactly go like this but I like it better than the last time I wrote it. Send me ideas if you have them because I could always use new ideas for this. If you see some things wrong with this tell me because I'm getting good at handling criticism and I want to become a writer someday so I want to know what I can do better with my writing. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. See ya.


	6. Talk with Bill, friends, an old friend?

Chapter 6

A.N: Finally an update. Yay! Alright the reason I am writing this is because I just broke up with my boyfriend and I'm really pissed so I decided to write. My friends always tell me I write better when I am pissed so let's see if it's true. Also Ron is still the Jonas Brothers' cousin but Hermione is actually their sister and they'll be in here as well. Their last names are going to be Gray instead of Jonas to avoid any copyrights. Here's Bill and Ron to say the disclaimer:

Bill: Hey little brother.

Ron: Stay away from us.

Bill: -laughs evilly-

Ron: He's not my brother anymore. Anyway, I'm Just Me2 doesn't own anything except for Jess and the plot.

Nobody's P.O.V

Kendall saw Jess was shaking so he stood up and pulled her up.

Jess looked at Kendall and leaned on him as she looked at her abusive ex-boyfriend.

"Hey love miss me?" Bill asked standing a foot away from Jess.

"Not really," Jess said shaking a little.

Kendall squeezed her hand and she slowly stopped.

"Who is this goofball?" Bill asked as he eyed Kendall.

"I'm Kendall Knight Jess' boyfriend," Kendall said hiding his own fear.

"So you're cheating on me?" Bill asked glaring at Jess.

Before Jess could reply Bill put his hand back and slapped her.

Jess let go of Kendall's hand and stumbled from the slap.

Bill got closer and he pushed Jess hard.

Jess fell to the sand on her side.

Bill was about to kick her when Jess suddenly grabbed his foot and flipped him onto his back.

"I'm a lot stronger than I was two years ago," Jess said her eyes flashing.

Kendall put his hand down and Jess grabbed it.

Kendall pulled her to her feet and she thanked him with a kiss on the cheek.

Bill scrambled to his feet and Jess turned to face him.

"How did you even find me here?" Jess asked.

"Kendall's friend Aaron told me where you were staying and when I was driving to the hotel I saw your car here so I stopped and decided to take a look," Bill said and Jess' fist clenched in anger.

"Now I hate that guy even more," Kendall said.

"Look I didn't really come to hurt you guys. I actually want to make things right," Bill said.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Jess asked not believing Bill.

"Please Jess. For the last 2 years I've been seeing a psychiatrist to deal with my anger issues and it turns out I'm bipolar," Bill said. (A.N: My brother is actually bipolar and he used to get really angry all the time. Now he takes medication and has more good days then bad days)

"Being bipolar can give you really odd mood swings," Jess admitted since Harry and Ron were planning on being psychiatrists when they got older.

"Yeah but I start taking medication tomorrow to help me control them," Bill said.

"Why do you start taking medication tomorrow if you've known about this for two years?" Kendall asked.

"I just found out earlier today and the medication won't be there until tomorrow so I have to pick it up then," Bill said.

Jess thought '_It seems like he's telling the truth but something doesn't seem right here'_

"So what do you say Jess? Can I get another chance to be friends?" Bill asked.

Jess was silent for a moment then she said, "No Bill you don't get another chance. I gave you about fifteen chances when we were together and you blew them all and you've lied to me so much in the past that I know you're lying about being bipolar. You abused me, lied to me, cheated on me, threatened to kill me if I left you, and you threatened Harry and Ron's lives. I could never forgive you."

Anger flashed in Bill's eyes and he clenched his fist. He raised his fist and went to punch Jess.

Kendall grabbed Bill's fist and kneed him in the stomach then flipped him over onto his back once again.

Bill looked up at Kendall and Kendall had anger in his voice as he said "Don't ever try to punch my girlfriend again or next time I'll get my hockey player best friends and they'll kick your butt."

Looking at Jess Kendall's voice went to normal as he asked "Do you want to leave?"

"Yeah. Let's get out of here," Jess said.

Kendall held out his arm and Jess laughed as she took it.

Together the couple left Bill lying on his back in the sand and walked back to Jess' car.

The couple climbed in and Kendall started driving back to the Palm Woods.

-The next day-

"Where are they? They said 2:30," Ron said pacing back and forth in the lobby.

"Ron calm down it's only 2:25," Harry said putting a hand on his boyfriend's shoulders.

Ron looked at him and stopped pacing.

"You're right Harry. Thanks," Ron said as he smiled.

Big Time Rush just watched the two boys since they weren't used to two boys being gay lovers.

Jess however just smiled since she had been the one to hook Harry and Ron up in the first place and she had lots of gay friends so she didn't mind the way they loved each other.

"How can you be so cool living with that everyday?" James asked Jess.

"I have a lot of gay friends both guys and girls and I'm the one who hooked Harry and Ron up in the first place so I'm used to it," Jess answered.

After a minute Jess said "Hey here they come."

Turning the six boys saw a girl with curly brown hair and brown eyes walking towards them with a suitcase. Following the girl were three boys who looked like triplets.

One of the boys had super curly brown hair and green eyes. He sported a checkered button-up shirt and blue jeans with black high-top sneakers. Around his neck were two dog tags. One said 'Nate Gray' and another said 'Diabetic and proud of it',

"Nate is diabetic?" Logan asked.

"Yeah but he doesn't let it stop him. He's trying to find a cure for it right now actually," Jess said.

Another brother had spiked up black hair, light brown eyes, and he sported a rock star black jacket, a white shirt, black jeans, and white high-tops. There was an engagement ring on his finger and he also had on dark sunglasses. 

"He looks good," James said impressed.

"I had a feeling you would think that," Jess said rolling her eyes playfully.

James stuck his tongue out at her but he chuckled.

The last brother had straight brown hair that rested beside his eyes, hazel eyes, and he sported a normal white button down shirt with short sleeves, blue jeans, and brown sneakers. A wedding ring was on his finger and he had a guitar slung across his chest.

"Kevin I never thought you would finally propose to Danielle but you proved me wrong," Jess said with a grin as she walked to Harry's side.

"Nice to see you two Jess," Kevin said as he hugged her.

She hugged back then pulled away and looked at the other three.

"Who's the lucky lady Joseph?" Jess asked using Joe's full name since she knew he hated it and she loved to tease him.

"It's Ashley Greene and thank you for setting me up with her by the way," Joe said and Jess shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Don't call me Joseph though because you know I hate that," Joe said as he gave Jess a hug,

"Fine," Jess said as she hugged back then she pulled away from Joe.

"Nate how's looking for the cure for diabetes and dating Samantha Barks?" Jess asked.

"Looking for the cure is going great and I love Samantha. Thanks for setting me up with her." Nate said giving Jess a hug.

"You're welcome. I knew you would like her," Jess said hugging back then pulling away.

"No love for me?" The girl asked faking a frown.

"I could never forget you 'Mione," Jess said giving the girl a hug.

The girl grinned and she hugged Jess back.

Both of them pulled away and Jess said "BTR this is Nate, Kevin, Joe, and Hermione but I call her Mione. Nate, Kevin, Joe, Mione this is James, Logan, Carlos, and my boyfriend Kendall."

"Nice to meet you guys," BTR said.

"Same," The four siblings said shaking BTR's hands.

After the siblings got their rooms and un-packed everyone met up in Jess, Harry's, and Ron's apartment and just hung out and talked.

"Anyone else hungry?" Jess asked about four hours later.

"Yeah I'm starving. Plane food is nasty," Joe said.

"Pizza?" Harry asked.

Everyone agreed and Jess made the call.

When there was a knock on the door Jess got up, grabbed the money off the counter, and opened the door.

"Jess?" the girl asked.

"Mitchie?" Jess asked not believing that her old best girl friend who had tried to steal Joe's friendship away from her in Middle School was standing right in front of her.

"Hey," Mitchie said.

"Hi," Jess said and she couldn't help but think '_Here comes drama'_

A.N: and that's the end of chapter 6. I was originally going to have Nate's name be Nick but since Aaron's brother is named Nick already and I added Mitchie why not let his name be Nate? Will Mitchie try to steal Joe's friendship away from Jess once again or will she not show up anymore in their lives? Will Bill give up on wanting Jess as a friend back? Will Kendall be able to keep protecting Jess or will she have to protect him for once? What about Jess' dream from chapters ago? Will Aaron actually try and pull a knife on Kendall? Review and find out.


	7. Attacks from Aaron and swimming

Chapter 7

A.N: Please don't shoot me. I know I haven't updated in forever but school has been crazy and I've been super busy. However, school ends on Friday and summer starts so I will update more I promise. Here's Nick and Jess to say the disclaimer

Nick: Hey Jess. Sorry about Aaron.

Jess: It's cool. I'm Just Me2 doesn't own anything or anybody except me.

Nick: Enjoy.

Jess' P.O.V

"Here's your pizza and the amount is 30.25," Mitchie said.

I handed her the money and she gave me the pizza and coke bottles we had ordered.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem by the way this is the only time I'll be in your life anymore," Mitchie said then she walked away.

I shut the door and opened the pizza door.

My friends and I started eating and just talking about random stuff.

-The next morning in the lobby-

I entered the lobby alone since Kendall had to record a new song and Aaron walked straight over to me.

"You're alone love?" he asked me with a smirk.

"For now but I can handle myself," I said staring at him as if daring him to try something.

"Foolish move of Ken-dork," Aaron said stepping closer to me.

"He was your best friend," I reminded Aaron.

"So?" Aaron asked still getting closer to me.

He shoved me against the wall and started kissing my neck.

"Get off me you freak," I said trying to push him off me.

"Naw I don't want to," Aaron said as he continued kissing my neck.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw BTR entering the lobby.

Kendall saw us and I heard Carlos say "We should help her,"

Kendall nodded and the four of them started walking over to me and Aaron.

"I said get off me," I said trying to push Aaron off me once again.

"and I said I don't want to," Aaron said as he moved towards my lips.

Suddenly remembering I was a dancer in addition to being a model I pulled my leg up, bent it, and kicked forward kicking Aaron in the groin. (A.N: That's the best word I could come up with that spot on boys)

"Oh god," Aaron said as he pulled away from me and fell to his knees.

"I told you to get off me. You didn't listen," I said then I looked up and saw Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos with their mouths dropped open.

"Hey guys," I said normally like what I had just done was something totally normal.

"Hey," The boys said still shocked.

"Want to hit the pool with me?" I asked.

"Totally. We'll meet you at our usual spot once we change," James said quickly over his shock.

The other boys nodded and left.

I headed to the pool and sat down on my usual pulled-out chair.

-A few minutes later-

The boys came down with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Nate, Kevin, Joe, Katie, Camille, Stephanie, Crystal, and Katie's boyfriend Tyler and they all sat around me.

"Before we swim tell us what happened when we were gone," Kendall said as he sat next to me on the pulled-out chair.

I told them the story and the girls laughed when I told them how I had kicked Aaron in his private area.

"That dude really is dead the next time I see him," Kendall said anger in his eyes.

"Kendall I don't think after what I just did to him he'll bother me again," I said.

"Let's hope so," Kendall said the anger fading.

"Let's go swimming," Joe said like an eager puppy. He even started bouncing up and down.

"Joe you're embarassing us," Nick said.

"Let's get in the pool before Joe embarasses us any more than he already is," I said.

Joe stopped bouncing and glared at me.

"You're in for it now Jess," Joe said.

I laughed and took off my t shirt, my shorts, and kicked off my flip-flops revealing my blue dotted bikini underneath.

"Catch me if you can Joseph," I teased him before running to the pool and diving in.

I heard splashes behind me and someone pushed me under water.

I looked up expecting to see Joe but instead I saw Aaron holding me under-water.

I tried to move but he held me down and I began to need oxygen.

I shot him my famous '_Let me go or I will hurt you' _look but he just smirked and shook his head no.

Using my foot I kicked him hard in the chest and flipped away from him.

Aaron quickly swam away from me holding his hand to his chest and I rose to the surface coughing.

"Babe what's wrong?" Kendall asked as he swam to me and guided me to the side of the pool.

The others gathered around us and inbetween coughing I managed to choke out, "Aaron cough held me cough cough under water and I cough cough almost ran out of air."

I started feeling dizzy.

"Okay now Aaron seriously is dead the next time I...JESS," Kendall yelled and that was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

A.N: Oh no what happened to Jess? Will she be okay? Review to find out or else Jess dies.


	8. Waking up, mall, and Bill again

Next chapter

A.N: It's Memorial Day so thank you to everyone past and present who has served for us. In other news, it's finally my summer vacation but until tomorrow it only feels like it's a super long weekend. I love writing this story because it's different from other stuff I have done on this site. It's like stories that I write for fun but would never post on here. Anyway enough of my rambling. Here's Harry, Kendall, and Aaron to say the disclaimer

Harry: Aaron you better hope to God that my sister is okay otherwise you're seriously dead.

Aaron: She deserves to die.

Harry: -lunges at Aaron-

Kendall: -holds Harry back- I'm Just Me2 doesn't own anything except Jess and the plot. Enjoy.

Jess' P.O.V

"Is she going to be alright?" I heard a faint voice ask but I couldn't tell who it was.

"She almost stopped breathing a while ago but she'll be fine. She should wake up soon," Another voice answered and I instantly knew I didn't recgionze the person.

"Aaron deserves to be in jail for doing this to Jess," A female voice said.

"Steph usually I would agree with that but let's not mention his name for a while. Kendall looks like he's about to explode with anger," A final voice said.

I felt myself starting to wake up and I knew that the final person who spoke had been Carlos.

There was a soft squeeze on my hand than I heard Kendall say, "Jess please wake up. We need you right now. I need you."

I felt lips press to my forehead and then another squeeze on my hand.

I felt the hand start to leave mine so I mustered up all my strength and gently squeezed the hand back.

"Hey I felt a squeeze back," I heard Kendall yell.

"Let me try," Harry said.

I felt Kendall's hand leave mine and Harry's hand replaced it.

Harry squeezed my hand and I squeezed back a little harder than I had done to Kendall's.

"I felt it two," Harry said and I could tell he was excited.

"She's waking up," I heard Logan say.

"She paints her fingers with a close precision  
He starts to notice empty bottles of gin  
And takes a moment to assess the sin she's paid for...  
A lonely speaker in a conversation  
Her words are swimming through his ears again  
There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you paid for  
Say what you mean tell me im right and let the sun rain down on me give me a sign  
I wanna believe  
Whoa Mona Lisa, you're guaranteed to run this town Whoa Mona Lisa I'd pay to see you frown" Ron sang to make sure I was really waking up. (A.N: I know random but this will be explained in a minute)

"He sense something call it desperation another dollar another day and if she has the proper words to say she'd tell but she'd have nothing left to sell him...  
Say what you mean tell me I'm right and let the sun rain down on me give me a sign I wanna believe  
Whoa Mona Lisa, you're guaranteed to run this town Whoa Mona Lisa I'd pay to see you frown  
Mona Lisa  
Say what you mean tell me I'm right and let the sun rain down on me give me a sign  
I wanna believe  
Whoa Mona Lisa, you're guaranteed to run this town Whoa Mona Lisa I'd pay to see you frown  
Say what you mean tell me I'm right and let the sun rain down on me give me a sign  
I wanna believe  
There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you paid for..." I sang right back just as my eyes opened.

"Yup she's really awake," Ron said.

"What was that?" Camille asked raising her eyebrows.

"We love Panic At The Disco so everytime one of us is in the hospital and waking up one of us sings half of the song The Ballad Of Mona Lisa and then the person who's waking up always sings the rest," Ron explained.

"It's a tradition we do," Hermione and Harry said together.

"Cool," Katie said.

"Jess are you alright?" Mrs. Knight asked me.

"I think so. What happened after I blacked out?" I asked sitting up.

"We wanted to go and kick Aaron's butt but Kendall wanted to get you to the hospital first and make sure you were okay," Gustavo said and that's when I noticed Gustavo and Kelly were leaning on the wall near the window.

They had been completely silent that I hadn't even known they were there.

"He was really brave about it. I thought he was going to freak out like we did," James spoke up from where he was standing next to Crystal.

"It surprised all of us," Carlos added.

"Yeah it did," Stephanie agreed.

"Ms. Cyrus you are free to go," The doctor said coming in just then.

"Awesome," I said kicking off the covers and getting up from the bed,

Ron handed me a bag of clothes and I changed then we left.

-Two days later at the mall-

"I think wearing these disguises was a really good idea Jess," Camille said.

"Yeah but why are we wearing them again?" Stephanie asked.

"So fans don't chase us like they do with my friend Justin," I said.

"Nice idea then," Stephanie said since she knew who I was talking about.

"Isn't he with Selena Gomez?" Crystal asked.

"He is but she's only using him for more fame," I said. (A.N: Can I just say real quick that I am a huge fan of Selena Gomez and I love her but that's what all my friends think. I meant no hate for her at all. This is just for a conversation they were having. Okay sorry back to the chapter)

"How awful," Camille said.

The girls and I nodded and we started walking to Hot Topic.

"Can I help you girls?" A boy who looked about seventeen asked.

"We're just looking around," I answered thinking I had seen the boy before.

"Alright. Call me if you need any help. Haven't seen you in a while Jess," The boy said before walking away.

The girls split up to look around and I followed the boy.

"Wait. How do you know my name?" I asked.

He turned to face me and I quickly realized it was Bill.

"Bill?" I asked.

"Hi. Are you alright? I heard what happened with that idiot Aaron," Bill said and I saw in his eyes that he looked truly concerned for me.

"Yeah I'm fine. Aaron's just an idiot like you said," I replied shocked he really was concerned about me.

"About what happened at the beach I have a girlfriend and I really have changed. I just want to be friends with you that's it," Bill said and I saw honesty in his eyes.

"Deal," I said shaking his hand.

Bill grinned then went to work.

I started looking at t-shirts with a bad feeling in my gut.

Somehow I knew something bad was about to happen.

A.N: Next chapter is Jess' nightmare come true. Here's a sneak peek:

_Jess looked up at the people that were holding her back and saw it was Bill and Nick. "I thought you changed Bill," she growled struggling to move. "I lied," Bill grinned fire in his eyes. "Nick I thought we were friends," Jess said looking at him. "We were never friends. I hate you and after we murder your little boyfriend you're next," Nick said tightening his grip on her. 'I need to get away from these freaks and help Kendall' Jess thought._


	9. Nightmare almost comes true

Nightmare almost comes true

A.N: Hey. I'm so bored and it's two hot to do anything today so I decided to write. I know it's been a while but I've been busy with summer break so yeah, Also happy late 4th of July. Here's Nick and Bill to say the disclaimer.

Nick: Ready for our surprise Bill?

Bill: Yeah. -smirks-

Nick: I'm Just Me2 doesn't own anything except Jess and the plot. Enjoy.

Nobody's P.O.V

Jess exited the elevator into the lobby and was shocked to find it completely empty.

"That's weird," she said to herself.

Suddenly Kendall entered through the front door and she smiled.

She wanted to run over to him but felt like someone was holding her back.

"_Oh man this is just like my nightmare,' _Jess thought.

Suddenly, Aaron appeared from the pool area carrying a large knife.

"Hey Kendall," Aaron said.

"Aaron what do you want?" Kendall asked then he saw the knife in Aaron's hand and froze.

"Your girlfriend and if I can't have her than nobody can," Aaron said coming closer to Kendall.

Kendall backed up against the wall and said, "Look dude put the knife down and let's talk this over."

"No more talking," Aaron said still advancing as he raised the knife.

Jess tried again to run forward but someone tightened their grip on her.

The girl looked up at the people that were holding her back and saw it was Bill and Nick.

"I thought you changed Bill," she growled struggling to move.

"I lied," Bill grinned fire in his eyes.

"Nick I thought we were friends," Jess said looking at him.

"We were never friends. I hate you and after we murder your little boyfriend you're next," Nick said tightening his grip on her.

"_I need to get away from these freaks and help Kendall_" the poor girl thought.

Suddenly an idea struck her.

"Bill do you still want me back?" Jess asked.

Bill looked down at her and nodded.

"Than prove it and kiss me," Jess said.

Kendall heard that and looked over at Jess shocked.

"Okay," Bill said then he leaned down to kiss her.

Jess leaned up a little then suddenly slammed the back of her head into his rib cage.

"Ah," Bill yelled letting the girl go.

Before Nick could react Jess kicked him in the groin then turning around she grabbed him and pushed him at Bill.

The two boys collided falling to the ground.

Dusting her hands off Jess turned her attention to Kendall and Aaron.

Aaron stepped even closer to Kendall and raised his knife.

"Goodbye Kendall," he said.

Quickly, Jess raced across the lobby and jumped on Aaron tackling him to the ground.

"Leave him alone," Jess hissed.

"Get off me," Aaron said slicing Jess' arm with his knife.

He pushed Jess off him then got to his feet.

Jess stood up and instantly put her hand over the cut.

"I wanted to kill your boyfriend first but I think killing you will destroy him even more," Aaron said advancing towards Jess with the knife.

"Stay away from my girlfriend," Kendall suddenly yelled out racing forward.

He punched Aaron in the face and both boys began fighting.

James, Logan, and Carlos exited the elevator and were shocked to see what was going on.

"Call the police," Jess yelled at them the second she saw them.

James ran to call them and once Aaron heard Jess yell that he stopped fighting Kendall and started running towards the door.

"I got him," Carlos yelled running across the lobby. He jumped on Aaron tackling him and knocked the knife out of his hands.

Logan ran to get a first aid kit for Jess and Kendall kept an eye on Bill and Nick.

"You didn't need to do what you did," Kendall told Jess.

"Yeah I did. Nobody messes with my friends or boyfriend and gets away with it," Jess said.

The police arrived just as Logan came back with a first aid kit.

Ms. Knight, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Nate, Kevin, Joe and Katie were right behind him.

"What happened here?" The officer asked as Carlos got off Aaron and another cop grabbed him.

Kendall and Jess explained the story as Logan and Ms. Knight patched Jess' arm.

"What happened to your arm?" the cop who was holding Aaron asked. His name tag said Officer Sirius Black and Jess smiled softly since he was hers and Harry's god-father.

"Well Officer Sirius Black or should I say god-father when I tackled the man you're holding he slashed my arm with the knife he was holding," Jess said.

Sirius gave Aaron to the other cop whos name tag said Police Chief Officer Severus Snape and stepping forward he hugged Jess softly.

Jess returned the hug.

Sirius let go of her then he hugged Harry, Ron, Hermione, Joe, Nate, and Kevin.

"Good to see you Sirius. It's been way two long," Joe said with a grin.

"Yeah it has," Hermione said agreeing with her brother.

"Do those two boys over there have anything to do with this problem?" Severus Snape asked pointing to Bill and Nick who were standing now and were just watching.

"They were my accomplises. They were supposed to hold Jess back while I killed Kendall then they were going to kill her," Aaron said speaking up at last.

"Sirius grab them and let's go," Snape ordered.

Sirius grabbed Nick and Bill and hand-cuffed them as Snape hand-cuffed Aaron.

"Thank you for this," Jess said.

"It's what we do," Snape said then he and Sirius led the three boys out of the hotel.

The gang watched them drive off in the police car.

Kendall wrapped his arms around Jess seeing that she was shaking a little.

Jess leaned back into his touch and Kendall kissed her forehead.

"I'm calling Miranda and Gustavo. See if they'll give you guys a little time off to calm down after all this," Ron said pulling out his phone.

"Thanks Ron," Jess said.

"That's a great idea," Kendall agreed.

"Hey may I?" Harry asked Kendall speaking up for the first time since they had gotten to the lobby.

Kendall nodded and let Jess go.

Jess went to her brother and Harry hugged her tightly.

She hugged him back.

"I'm so glad you're alright," Harry said.

"I'm just glad it's over," Jess said.

"I love you sis," Harry said.

"I love you two bro," Jess said.

"AW." Everyone said.

"Oh be quiet," The two siblings said together as they pulled away from the hug.

Everyone laughed and headed outside to get some ice cream.

-Six years later-

Jess walked into Rocque Records carrying a picnic basket and her mind was still on what happened at her modeling studio minutes ago.

She had just been fired. (A.N: Why she was fired will be revealed in a little bit)

"You guys are dis-missed and since I'm traveling for business later today you guys have a month off," Jess heard Gustavo tell the boys.

Soon the boys exited the back-room talking excitedly.

"Hey there's Ms. Kendall Knight," James teased seeing Jess since Kendall and Jess had gotten married almost two years ago.

Jess didn't say anything so James became serious.

"What's up? You always say something to my teasing," James said.

"Sorry just not really in the mood," Jess said.

"Well we have good news. We get a month off work," Carlos said.

"Great. I can spend it with you guys because I just got fired," Jess said.

"What?" The four boys asked shocked.

Jess nodded and put her hand on her stomach.

"You look a little green," Logan noticed.

"Wait hand on stomach, just got fired from modeling, looking green. Jess are you pregnant?" Kendall asked.

Jess nodded and after a moment of silence Kendall yelled, "I'M GOING TO BE A DAD."

"He was just telling us yesterday that he wanted to be a father and now he got his wish," James said as they watched Kendall run around in circles.

"Kendall you're making me dizzy by just watching you," Jess said.

Kendall stopped and apologized.

-A week later-

Everyone was hanging out in Jess' apartment when they heard a knock on her door.

"I got it," Ron said getting up from the couch. He went to the door and came back a minute later carrying a note.

"Jess this was outside for you," he said handing the note to Jess.

"What's it say?" Joe asked leaning forward from his spot on the couch.

"It says _'Jess I heard you were pregnant with Kendall's baby and I don't like it one bit. Either get rid of the baby or I'll do it myself. P.S if you don't than I'll just have to become your stalker and do something about that __little thing inside you'_," Jess read.

"I thought Aaron was in jail for life without a chance of bail or parole," Kevin said confused.

"It's not from Aaron," Jess said silently reading the signature.

"Who's it from?" Harry asked worried for his sister's safety.

"It's from Mitchie," Jess said and everyone looked shocked.

A.N: The end. I will do a sequal called 'Leave me alone you freak' or something like that. I'll probably post the first chapter probably Sunday because I have a busy day Saturday. Review one last time?

-I'm Just Me2


End file.
